Protagonist (Zill O'll)
The protagonist in Zill O'll is created entirely by the player. Their name, appearance, and attributes are determined by the player before the start of each game. The player decides what type of personality their character will have during the story, although the main character may occasionally address the player with their personal thoughts in text. They are 16 years old at the start of the game. Throughout the game's script the main character is called "the beholder of the infinite soul" by elves, demons, or other mystical beings. It is later explained that the person temporarily holds the power of "infinite opportunities" as deigned by the almighty Dragon King. The infinte soul also resides or once resided within Noel and Zillion. Traits the player can manipulate with the main character's creation include character stats, Soul traits, and elemental tolerances. Character Creation Once the new game option is selected, the player may choose to let the game make a character for them or they may choose to create their own. The order which the process takes place is as follows: #Name (manual or a generated name with the おまかせ/ゆだねる option) #Birthday #Gender (male or female) #Hair color #Questionnaire Aside from the character's name, everything regarding their character's beginning strengths is determined by these starting steps. If the player isn't satisfied with the results they can restart the process and try again. The new game plus option in infinite and inifite plus allows the player to keep Skill and Soul Points earned from their previous protagonist. If they should desire, the player may forgo this feature in future new games. Birthday The day decides whatever Soul Traits their character will have at the start. Gender Sex can be decided, but the character's body shape or facial features cannot be changed by the player. *'Male' :STR+1, VIT+1, DEX-1 :Gender specific origins: Large Castle City, Peaceful Country Town :Gender specific endings: Irene, Flare, Er, Vailaila and Vialiali, Hildaria, Girldlan, Iria (solo) *'Female' :VIT-1, INT+1, AGI+1 :Gender specific origins: Unmapped Village, Shining Golden Fields :Gender specific endings: Sera, Chaka, Lemghon, Zillion (solo) Hair color Hair color not only alters a character's model and portrait, but it also affects their elemental tolerances and affinities. Hair color additionally changes the shade of the protagonist's complexion and eyes. Black hair examples are already seen in the full body image and remain the same in the game itself. Samples of the other hair colors are shown below. Here are the portraits as they appear in the original PlayStation version of the game. These are the portrait changes in infinite and infinite plus. Questionnaire The player is asked a series of randomized questions from the following list. A single answer can be selected per question. Answers increases their protagonist's stats or their elemental preferences. Original Japanese= Q:古代の王家の紋章を手に入れた。その紋章には何が描かれているか？ :複雑に描かれた図形 :翼を広げた竜の姿 Q:一撃必殺の剣技を極めたい。汝に必要なのはどちらか？ :爆発的破壊力を生む体力 :一撃で急所を撃つ集中力 Q:洞窟の奥深くに宝箱を見つけた。宝箱には何がはいっているか？ :不思議な紋章の刻まれた鎧 :眩い輝きを放つ宝石 Q:魔法の奥義を極めたい。必要なのはどのような精神か？ :燃え上がる精神 :張り詰めた精神 Q:大きな冒険を終え町に戻ってきた。明日は何をして過ごすか？ :宿で装備品の整備をする :のんびりと町を散策する Q:見知らぬ少年が戦いを挑んできた。汝はどう応じるか？ :戦う理由を問いただす :正面から相手をする Q:錠がかかっている堅牢な扉がある。どうやってそれを開けるか？ :錠をはずそうとする :扉を叩き壊そうとする Q:冒険で得たふたつの財産。汝にとって大切なのはどちらか？ :世界にふたつとない財宝 :自分だけの経験や思い出 Q:実力が汝と互角の戦士がいる。戦うとしたらどこを狙うか？ :足を狙って動きを封じる :腕を狙って攻撃力を下げる Q:目の前で冒険者が危機に陥っている。その冒険者はどんな姿をしているか？　 :勇猛な印象の女剣士 :魔法が得意そうな優男 Q:迷宮で魔法の剣を見つけた。その剣はどんな形をしていたか？ :細身で鋭利な片手剣 :肉厚で無骨な両手剣 Q:冒険の人生を終えて穏やかに暮らす時、汝はどこに住みたいと願うか？ :季節と共に生きる田舎 :変化にとんだ大きな街 Q:伝説の勇者が夢に出てきた。彼はどんな表情をしていたか？ :強靱な意志がにじむりりしい表情 :すべてを包み込むおだやかな表情 Q:強大な敵が行く手を阻んでいる。汝はどう対処するか？ :弱点を探して色々な行動を取る :自分の力を信じて正面から戦う Q:魔獣が村を襲っている。まず汝は何をなすべきか？ :即刻その場で魔獣と戦う :魔獣を村の外に誘い出す Q:恋人が不治の病で死の淵にいる。汝は今、何をするべきか？ :最後の時までそばにいる :特効薬を探す旅に出る Q:見知らぬ丘に独り立っている。汝は最初に何を感じるか？ :眼下に広がる大地の色 :吹き抜ける風の匂い Q:どこまでも広がる美しい草原に出た。汝はここで何を望むか？ :草原の美しさを絵にする :広い草原の中を駆ける Q:山奥を冒険していたら小屋があった。中にいたのはどんな人物か？ :魔法使い :狩人 Q:大きな夕日が水平線に沈む。この時汝は何を思うか？ :やってくる明日への希望 :終わり行く一日への充実感 Q:冒険の人生を例えるなら、次のどちらが近いと思うか？ :流れに逆らい川を上る魚 :自由気ままに大空を飛ぶ鳥 Q:強くありたいと願う時、汝が欲する力は次のどちらか？ :困難を打ち砕く力 :逆境に耐える力 |-|English Translation= Q:Thou hath obtained the crest of a royal family of yore. What is its appearance? :An intricately crafted figure - DEX up :A dragon extending its wings - VIT up Q:The killing blow must be struck with my sword. What technique dost thou desire? :A powerful, mighty strike - STR up :A single strike to vitals - MIN up Q:Thou hath found a treasure chest within a cavern. What is inside it? :Magically enchanted armor - VIT up :A gem with a magnificent shine - AGI up Q:Thou desires to master sorcery. What soul is required for thy craft? :A burning spirit - Fire up :A tense spirit - Water up Q:Respite is needed from thy questing. Any plans for tomorrow? :Prepare supplies at the inn - DEX up :A casual stroll in the town - MIN up Q:A boy challenges thee. Thy response? :Ask him his reasons for fighting - MIN up :Fight him head on - VIT up Q:A padded lock shuts a door in thy path. How dost thou open it? :Try to pick the lock - DEX up :Break the door down - STR up Q:Here are two joys to be found in adventure. What dost thou cherish? :One-of-a-kind treasure - INT up :The experience and memories - MIN up Q:A warrior of equal capability confronts thee. How dost thou fight? :Cut off their movements - AGI up :Hinder their attacks - STR up Q:Before thee stands a fellow adventurer in peril. Who are they? :A brave, swords woman - INT up :A proficient male wizard - VIT up Q:Thou hath discovered a magical sword in a labyrinth. What is its form? :A thin, sharp sword - AGI up :Two-handed heavy sword - VIT up Q:Thy adventure hath ended and a life of peace awaits. Where dost thou live? :In the seasonal countryside - Earth up :In the-always-changing city - Fire up Q:Thou dreams of a legendary hero. How dost thou feel? :Empowered and valiant - Earth up :Calm yet completing - Water up Q:A robust adversary blocks thee. Thy plan? :Search for their weak spots - INT up :Trust in my strengths and fight them - STR up Q:A mad beast attacks a village. What is thy will? :Fight the beast immediately - AGI up :Drive the beast away first - INT up Q:Thy lover hath succumbed to a deathly illness. What is thy choice? :Stay beside them until the end - MIN up :Depart in search of a cure - AGI up Q:Thou stand alone atop a foreign hill. What is the first to move thee? :The vivid colors of the landscape - Earth up :The scent of the blowing wind - Wind up Q:A field of untold beauty lies before me. What dost thou desire from it? :A painting capturing its beauty - DEX up :The permission to run through it myself - AGI up Q:Thou ventures into the heart of the mountain and finds a hut. Who lives inside it? :A sorcerer - INT up :A huntsman - DEX up Q:The sun begins to set. What is thy thoughts? :Hope for the deeds of tomorrow - Wind up :Fulfillment for the end of today - Fire up Q:Which best describes thy approach for quests? :A fish swimming against the current - Water up :A bird flying freely in the sky - Wind up Q:What is thy strongest desire for power? :Force to obliterate obstacles - STR up :Ability to withstand adversity - VIT up Origin Stories Once the player has decided on a character, the player can choose to begin their character's origins in one of the following locations. In each story, the protagonist automatically gains their first party member. If the player chooses the Tutorial option, the game will automatically pick a story for them. Male protagonists start in "Large Castle Town" and female protagonists begin in "Unmapped Village". Extra explanatory events for the town or combat functions will be included during the story introduction. A Small Village Whilst Traveling 旅先の小さな町 *Available to either gender *Starting point - Noble *Initial partner - Lulluantha; also the route needed to see her ending The protagonist is the son/daughter of a traveling merchant named Flint. He/she lost his/her mother ten years before the start of the game. Lulluantha is an orphan lillbee, the protagonist's adopted sister, and their childhood friend. Flint protected her and the protagonist in their youth with his swordsmanship. Aspiring to be like his/her father in his youth, the protagonist frequently practices his/her swordsplay during their journey. Although Lulluantha expects the protagonist to inherit Flint's trade, he approves of the protagonist's desires. As the protagonist searches for Lulluantha, the siblings are approached by headhunters who are hired to take them as their hostages. Xenetes happened to be nearby and he drives them away. Once he learns that they are related to Flint, he pays his regards to his old friend. He quickly excuses himself when Flint's children arrive. They then head to their destination. Moments before the trio enter Rostorl, the headhunters attack them a second time. They accuse Flint of holding valuable information from their master, Borbora. Although the protagonist and Lulluantha protect themselves, Flint is fatally poisoned by the third ruffian. The protagonist hurries to Rostorl at his father's behest and meets Xenetes by chance. Xenetes carries Flint to the inn where the dying father reveals the truth to his children: he is a secret agent of the Queen Consort of Rostorl Eris. Borbora is a rival power to Eris and had targeted him out of animosity. Flint's personal dagger, which he had entrusted to the protagonist, holds a message for Eris and he implores the protagonist to deliver it in his stead. He/she follows his/her father's instructions and obtains the antidote from Eris. However, they are too late to save Flint. The day after Flint's death Lulluantha spots a headhunter who was responsible for her father's death. Xenetes sees her running into danger and urges the mourning protagonist to honor his/her father's wishes to protect her. Encouraging him/her to live his/her own life of freedom, Xenetes encourages the protagonist to be an adventurer prior to rescuing Lulluantha. When she is safe, she volunteers to go with him/her. Peaceful Country Town 穏やかな田舎町 *Male protagonists only *Starting point - Terane *Initial partner - Nadge The protagonist is an orphan who lives in Terane. He frequently spends time with his friends, Van and Nadge. Although the villagers are fond of the rambunctious trio, Van's parents are not amused. They expect their child to inherit the family business of running the town's inn. One day the trio performs an errand for the town's woodcutter and his wife. The protagonist and Nadge deliver the lunch for the husband while Van helps the wife with household chores. They receive a modest payment for their services, and they promise to help the woodcutter tomorrow. For now, the wife encourages the boys to celebrate. As Van runs into the town square he bumps into a surly adventurer named Girldlan. Feeling rather cross at the boy, Girldlan attacks them. During their brief skirmish, the adventurer critically wounds and incapacitates Van. Although the protagonist and Nadge retrieve the cure for their friend, Van's father has had enough of their antics. He bans them from seeing Van again and snatches the medicine away from them. The woodcutter is sympathetic for the boys and insists they spend the night in his barn. Nadge mulls over the incident and is determined to become an adventurer. If he does, he may meet Girldlan again someday and he may have the chance to properly avenge Van. The hero agrees to join him in spite of the woodcutter's warnings. Seeing that there is no hope in dissuading them, he gives them a lumber axe and wishes them luck on their journey. He advises them to head south to the capital, Ancient. Large Castle City 王城のある大都市 *Male protagonists only *Starting point - Rostorl *Initial partner - Irene; also the route needed to see her ending Before the protagonist is introduced, the story begins with an action scene. Two nobles have willingly unleashed a monster in the city square. The buyer of the monster is pleased with its destructive capabilities and seeks to purchase others like it immediately. With the deal done, they turn their backs on the knights who are trying to prevent it from reaching the townsfolk. Osshi, Irene and the hero remain to prevent its advance. When the hero is beaten by the beast, Irene hops to his rescue and slays their foe in a single strike. The hero sleeps at Irene's house until he is rudely awakened by her the next morning. Irene's mother patronizes her tomboyish behavior and returns the hero's sword to him. It is soon established that the hero is a squire of the Rostorl Knighthood who is currently training under Osshi's tutelage. He trains with his departed father's sword with the hopes of becoming a knight. Irene is his faithful childhood friend. His mentor has tried to investigate the monster's appearance. Rumors say that three talking goblins are the perpetrators for summoning it. Since Osshi's sword arm is not as strong as it once was, he entrusts the hero to look into it for him. Osshi's second errand for the hero is delivering the wine he brewed to the bar waitress. Ferme. When he arrives, he spots Ferme being harassed by a drunken Girldlan and hurries to her rescue. With his task completed the hero reunites with a waiting Irene at the front gate. Apparently the goblin trio robbed a mystical chalice. The hero and Irene have the mission of reclaiming it in their hideout at the nearby Zegana Mines. Shortly after they enter the mines, the dragon king flies overhead and quakes the ground around him with his flight. The quaking causes the hero and Irene to fall down a pit. They relent to wait for their master to find them until the three goblins land on top of them. The two youths try to capture the trio but are swiftly defeated. When the hero comes to he finds himself back at Rostorl and learns their master saved them. The goblins had slipped from their grasp. Vexed by his weakness, the hero sleeps another day and decides to retrieve the chalice by himself. As he tries to slip out of the main gates unnoticed, Irene offers her aid. She wishes to fulfill her dream of knighthood and believes she can do so by traveling with him. She tells them that the goblins were last spotted towards Liberdam and that is their next destination. Unmapped Village 地図にもない村 *Female protagonists only *Starting point - Meace *Initial partner - Sera; also the route needed to see his ending The heroine comes from a family of holy templars whom are entrusted with fighting the forces of evil. They protect a holy artifact sealed within their village. Her older brother, Roy, returned from his journey and helps her drive monsters away from a recent attack in Meace. Since their father, Dadeus, is healing wounded villagers, Roy asks his sister to help him search for healing herbs in the nearby forest. After they defeat a band of wild wolves, he sees promise in her swordplay and recommends that she begin her own training pilgrimage. An ominous woman in dark clothes emerges from the forest and approaches Roy. She hauntingly warns them that she is searching for something before teleporting away with her magic. The heroine and Roy report back to their father who is worried by the frequency of the attacks. Fearing that the barrier surrounding the holy weapon could be weakening, he orders Roy to investigate. Roy insists on bringing his sister along for studying. The father protests placing his inexperienced daughter into danger but soon relents to his son's request with his blessings. Both youths soon discover that the sensation they felt in the forest was a ruse. The monsters which surround them stall them from protecting their village from the woman they spotted earlier. After she slaughters several villagers, she absorbs their deceased father's memories into herself. Obtaining what she needed, she decides to reward them with her name, Argyleshire, and conjures a Death Gigas before leaving. Roy immediately orders his sister to rescue the surviving villagers. If the player refuses to comply, they will charge head first into the giant beast and lose consciousness. Choosing to follow his request allows the player to rescue a handful of villagers in the south. After she rescues them, she may choose to return to her brother or try to escape the town with the villagers. Regardless of whatever option is chosen, the heroine soon meets Sera. He introduces himself as Roy's best friend who wanted to catch up with Roy. By the time of his arrival however, Roy has mysteriously disappeared and the defeated Death Gigas bursts into flames. Desiring to track down Roy and Argyleshire, Sera turns to depart. The heroine may choose to believe or be skeptical of him. In the end, however, she follows the mysterious man to Ancient to where her adventure begins. Shining Golden Fields 黄金色に輝く畑 *Female protagonists only *Starting point - Noble *Initial partner - Chaka; this is also the only scenario he appears in. The player will be unable to explore Noble until after Nemea's enthronement if this story path is chosen. The heroine comes from a poor rural family of farmers. She and her younger brother, Chaka, have inherited their departed father's golden reed fields. A corrupt minister named Borbora intends to steal it for himself. Rather than bend to his will, the heroine defies him with a group of defiant villagers. She begins her tale by beating some of his ruffians, being aided by Flint and Lemghon. With Borbora's monster guard dead the heroine rendezvous with her rebel group. They think they have Borbora down on his knees and pave the way for their revolt. An escorting Lemghon warns that he is there to assassinate Borbora as to not prolong further bloodshed. Their revolution would be folly as the surrounding nobility will demand retribution, undoing their hard-earned liberty in a flash. The heroine is given the choice to raise the revolt or hesitate. If she leads the villagers to riot, she and her brother personally storm Borbora's manor. He reveals his true form as a revolting monster and overpowers the siblings. Lemghon, who had previously left in disgust, arrives to their rescue to slay Borbora. He reveals that he is ordered by the Queen Consort to assassinate Borbora and restores the siblings' health for a rematch. After Borbora flees, Lemghon blames their rash tomfoolery for getting him and the town's welfare into trouble. The siblings fail to protect their father's lands. As compensation, he orders the siblings to accompany him to Rostorl. Through his connections, they are granted amnesty from the king and the heroine is adopted into Lemghon's family. He desires to use her as his eyes in the land. If she chooses to believe in Lemghon, an aggravated Chaka brazenly leads their followers to revolt. Lemghon urges her to stop the villagers at once, but they are intercepted by Flint. He informs them that Borbora has perished and the ensuing riots have crippled Noble. Flint's occupation as a spy is revealed by Lemghon, who in turn reveals the nobleman's identity to the heroine. Lemghon is the lord of the town who has failed to stop the rebellion in its tracks. After Flint leaves, the nobleman confesses that he personally went there to prevent his younger brother from being involved with Borbora. Although the heroine is stunned, the nobleman prods that they should save Chaka as soon as possible. After Chaka is rescued, Noble is in ruins and a dead place for the heroine's family. Interested in her potential and capabilities, Lemghon decides to take them with him back to the royal Rostorl palace. He reports the death of Borbora to the Queen Consort of Rostorl Eris. Lemghon introduces the heroine as his younger sister and bids Eris to bestow her a noble title. Despite protest from Eris' elder brother, she and the king permit it. Pardoned by the king, the heroine now lives her life as Lemghon's younger sister. He quickly introduces her to her personal servant, Sebastian, and looks forward to her seeing her live her new life of nobility. Starting Grounds 始まりの地 *Available for both genders *Starting point - Oswald *Initial partner - Relra Lonton *This scenario is only available in infinite and infinite plus after the player has completed the game once. The player must load their clear game save from the main menu and refuse to continue from their last save point. This unlocks the option to create a new protagonist with the new game plus bonuses. Compared to the previously mentioned origin stories, this prologue is the shortest to complete. The protagonist was an abandoned infant who has been raised by their foster mother, Astia, at a remote village. Astia owns the village's bar and restaurant; the villagers praise her cooking as the best in the world. On the dawn of the protagonist's sixteenth birthday, he/she awakens to see their mother going to the village temple. Astia warns the protagonist to stay away and seems worried after the Dragon King flies over them. The protagonist is worried by their mother's odd behavior, especially when a mysterious man visits their home. Astia tries to shoo the protagonist away from the man by sending them on an errand, but he/she decides to eavesdrop on their conversation. He/She learns that her mother and the man are both demons. Their visitor is named Baltzer, and he is warning Astia to stay true to her duties. Astia remains defiant for she is happy with her current lifestyle. Suddenly a pillar of light erupts from the village temple. Shali has forced Astia's hand by performing her duties for her. The young boy has awakened Astia's twin brother, Vashtar, who agrees to start the preparations their lord Ulugh's resurrection. When he senses his sister's reluctance to return to him, Vashtar readies himself to kill the protagonist. Astia teleports her beloved child away from the village and, using her powers to communicate with them, apologizes to him/her for keeping her past a secret. She thanks her child for blessing her with the happiest moments of her eternal life. Relra Lonton finds and awakens the protagonist, who has arrived within Rostorl. The minstrel enthusiastically listens to their tale and thinks he has found his long-awaited creative muse. He insists joining the protagonist in their adventures and urges them to visit the guild pronto. The guildmaster tells the duo that he has been hearing rumors of a mysterious Felidae Manor and encourages the adventurers to investigate it for him. Orphaus greets them when they arrive and carefully listens to the protagonist's tale. He confirms and explains the existence of demons for him/her and uses Nemo as his proof. Nemo uses his clairvoyance to confirm Astia's death, but Orphaus quickly hushes him and encourages the protagonist to remain hopeful for her survival. Orphaus then requests for the duo to search for Nemo's missing Forbidden Chalice for him. Tower Enshrouded in Darkness 闇に閉ざされた塔 *Available for both genders *Starting point - Ancient *Initial partner - Iria *This scenario is only available in infinite plus. It's the shortest of the prologue scenarios. The protagonist is amnesic and mysteriously awakens in the highest floor of the Demon's Tower within Ancient. They are found and rescued by Beelzeva. He is amazed to have met the "beholder of the infinite soul" so quickly, but he seems disappointed by their confusion. The chancellor escorts them out of the tower and advises the clueless youth to register as an adventurer. After he/she signs in with the guild, Iria happens to spot them. She recognizes their "infinite soul" and approaches the protagonist. Apologizing for having startled them, she instead offers to join them. Iria immediately asks for a job for the nearby forest and guides the protagonist to it. They find the talking Goblin Group within it which startles the veteran adventurer. The pair chase the goblins further within the forest, but instead find Felidae Manor before them. Orphaus explains he is aware of the goblins and invites them inside for some tea. He elaborates on the goblins, Nemo's missing chalice, and the demon Argyleshire. During their conversation Nemo voices his concern for the odd sensation emitting from the protagonist, as though they were struck by a demon's curse. Orphaus pretends ignorance to avoid disturbing their guests, insisting that they find the chalice instead. If the protagonist talks to certain individuals in this scenario, it is revealed that their father is one of the Knights of Darkness, Ixbenov. The demon was known as one of Ulugh's loyal generals and was secretly revered as the God of Vengeance. He was reincarnated into the current age as the heir of Rafah family, one of the seven clans of Rostorl's nobility. He married Theresia, a tough and charismatic female pirate, and made a living shipping various cargo. According to supplementary material, his loyalty to Ulugh is as strong as ever. Ixbenov does not appear in the game and has yet to be given a visual representation in the series. Weapons Each protagonist starts with a standard sword, but they can equip whatever weapon the player desires once the story begins. Here are the different weapon types and their attributes. #'Sword' - balanced weapon with decent accuracy. If the protagonist is anointed as a member of Rostorl nobility, they can also equip a shield to increase their evasion rate. #'Great Sword' - terrible accuracy but powerful. Requires both hands to use. #'Spear' - high attack ranged weapon. Allows players to hit foes in the back row. #'Axe' - strongest single hitting weapon. Requires character to have a high STR stat in order to use it. #'Short Sword' - weak but quick with good accuracy. #'Bow' - increased accuracy rating against flying opponents. #'Knuckle' - weak yet quick dual hitting knuckles. Tends to miss second hit frequently. Two hit abilities become four hits with this weapon type. #'Dual Sword' - powerful two-hit blows in battle with decent accuracy. Can only be used with Swords or Short Swords. The player needs to recruit Reig into their party in order to unlock it. Two hit abilities become four hits with this weapon type. The protagonist's winpose animation additionally changes based on the weapon they have equipped; poses are different between the two genders. Armor The armor that the protagonist chooses to wear alters their 3D model in the field and in battle. There are a set of limited traits affiliated with the four armor types. Certain characters may have their unique variations, but their properties remain relatively consistent with the standard versions. #'Clothes' - starting equipment for protagonist. Weakest and cheapest protection. #'Breastplate' - light armor with average protection. Recommended for fast characters. #'Body armor' - medium plated armor. The most balanced of the armor types. #'Plate armor' - heavy full body protection with a focus on defense. Lowers evasion, accuracy, and chances for counters. Unlike weapons, the appearance of the armor itself cannot be customized. Defensive attributes and status ailment protection can be changed at a town's blacksmith. Here are the 3D model changes as they appear in infinite and infinite plus. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Zill O'll Characters